The Fairest Of All
by Nerweniel
Summary: At the palace of Doriath, a feast is going on. Celeborn notices Galadriel, she doesn't notice him. She only notices his brother, so it seems. But does she? Problems, drama- but true love survives. REVIEW PLEASE!!!
1. Guests

"Celeborn?" Eleniel muttered.  
  
"Celeborn!" She nudged her friend softly.  
  
"Celeborn!!!" she then hissed in his ear.  
  
He startled.  
  
"Eleniel, why-"  
  
"Stop staring at them like that. It is very striking, you know?"  
  
Celeborn looked confusedly at her.  
  
"Is it?"  
  
Eleniel rolled her eyes and nodded.  
  
"Yes, it is! And they already do not seem to feel very comfortable."  
  
"They" were the new-arrived guests in Menegroth, the palace of King Elu Thingol and Queen Melian. The guests were the golden-haired sons and daughter of the Lady Eärwen -Thingol's niece- and of the Lord Finarfin. They had come from Valinor to Middle-Earth, though their parents had stayed there. Thingol had almost immediately welcomed them to his palace, after he had judged them innocent to the cruel Kinslaying at Alqualondë, of which they had told him.  
  
But still, they indeed did not seem to feel very comfortable at the palace, though a feast was being held in their honor.  
  
Only the only woman among them, the Lady Artanis, was smiling. Of course- because she was talking with Princess Lúthien, the only daughter of the King and Queen. Lúthien always made people smile. She indeed was very friendly- and very beautiful. It was said that she was the most beautiful Elven-woman who had ever walked on Middle-Earth.   
  
Well- maybe she was, but Celeborn thought the Lady Artanis a close second. Her hairs were even more and deeper golden than her brothers', and her eyes were of a pale blue color, that reminded Celeborn of a lake- clear, yet mysterious. Yes, she indeed was a close second…  
  
Next to her sat her brothers Aegnor and Angrod. Twins, almost identical, who were talking to each other nervously, clearly trying to avoid all the staring looks.  
  
Next to them sat their older brother, Orodreth, who did not speak. His clear green eyes were just gazing at Princess Lúthien, clearly noticing her beauty.   
  
Next to him sat the oldest of the siblings; Finrod.  
  
He was talking to the King, who seemed to do everything to make the younger Elf feel comfortable. He totally failed. Even Melian could not take away Finrod's nervousness. Celeborn smiled as he saw them trying. They were a kind couple, the King and the Queen. They-  
  
"You are still staring…" Eleniel laughed. "What is it that makes those Elves so interesting? Well, she is beautiful, very beautiful but…"  
  
"Hey, they are staring at me, too!" Celeborn answered!  
  
"She, you mean! And no, she is not!"  
  
"She is!"   
  
"She is not!"  
  
They both laughed. They had always squabbled like this since they had been Elflings. They had grown up together, and they had always been best friends.  
  
They were akin to each other- though very distant, but Celeborn was closer to her than he was to his brother, Galathil. Galathil sat on the other side of the table, and they got along quite well, but they had never been best friends, partially because Galathil was years older than Celeborn was, and also because of the difference between them. Galathil had lots of self-confidence, and he was a lot more extrovert than Celeborn. And he was certainly more handsome.  
  
When the dinner was over, music was played and sung, and some of the younger Elves began to dance. Suddenly, Celeborn saw his brother stand up and walk over to Lady Artanis.  
  
"No, he's not going to-"  
  
But he saw his brother kneel before the Lady.  
  
"Milady?"  
  
He saw the Lady Artanis lift her brows. One moment- he thought she was going to say no, but then, she smiled and stood up.  
  
"I'd love to, Milord." Her voice was clear and calm, but deep, deeper than most women's.   
  
Celeborn watched them as they moved slowly over the dance floor and he felt for some reason regret because she had said "yes".  
  
As Eleniel pulled him off his chair to dance, as usual, he followed her. But he did not like it as he always liked it. Well, he liked it, for Eleniel was the fantastic dancer whom she always was, but…  
  
But as he looked at his brother and Lady Artanis, as he saw his brother's hands rest lightly on Artanis's waist, as he saw her move light as a feather in his arms-  
  
Before they had even left the dance floor, he had fallen in love with Artanis. 


	2. Artanis's Dance

Celeborn was not the only one who was surprised to see Artanis dance with Galathil. Artanis's brothers were also surprised, or, well, shocked.  
  
"Orodreth, look!" Finrod pointed at the dance floor.  
  
Orodreth stopped staring at Lúthien and looked at the dancing Elves.  
  
"Well, what is-"  
  
"Artanis is dancing with that lad."  
  
"Lad" was not exactly a right term, for the "lad" was years older than their sister was, about the twin's age.  
  
"Yes! That is- strange."  
  
Finrod nodded. "Yes it is! She has always ignored men who courted her. In fact, she's always been- a little rude with them."  
  
A short laugh of Orodreth.  
  
"Indeed; But she- she seems to even enjoy it!"  
  
"Yes, you know, I saw him ask her, and I thought she would answer him on her "polite, yet stern" way that "she does not dance with every lad that asks her". Yes, our Artanis's ideas of politeness…" Aegnor laughed.  
  
"And still, I think-" Angrod muttered. "Maybe he even manages to do something we cannot- Tame Artanis!"   
  
Finrod laughed. "Well, aye, whatever, but it's is not her habit to act like this…"  
  
But Artanis herself was surprised too.  
  
As Galathil had kneeled down before her, her first idea had been to say her usual thing "I am sorry, Milord, but I do not dance with every man that asks me to. Goodbye." She always said it on such a cold and stern way, that the man who'd asked her, felt uncomfortable for the next two weeks. But this time… She looked into Lord Galathil's grey-green eyes, and suddenly, she thought "Oh, why not, he doesn't seem to be that bad…" so she had stood up and danced.  
  
She did not regret it. He was a wonderful dancer, and he was very friendly and handsome. He was the tallest of all men in the palace, save King Thingol, and he had wonderful silver hairs. He was more handsome than his brother, the Lord Celeborn. She knew his name, for Princess Lúthien had told her. Well, maybe he was slightly less handsome, but he had wonderful, clear grey eyes, and suddenly, while dancing with Galathil, she thought "I want to talk to that man once.", though she did not know why.   
  
But he clearly already had someone to talk with. At dinner, and also on the dance floor, he was accompanied by a slender Elven-maiden, about her age, with wavy silver hairs, light brown eyes and a merry smile. Eleniel, she knew, a distant cousin of him. "Probably his fiancée." she thought, though Lúthien had not told her something like that. "Well, whatever, this man's nice enough…" 


	3. Love, Love, Love!

But was he nice enough for Artanis? Celeborn wondered. He knew his brother, and, though Galathil was friendly and nice at heart, he always flirted with every girl that looked at him -or did not look at him… Celeborn knew that, and he also knew that Artanis was way too good to be treated like that!  
  
Not that Galathil wasn't kind to her! No, it was more like Galathil was too kind to her! The days after the feast, Celeborn never saw Galathil or Artanis alone- they were quite- inseparable. It hurt Celeborn more than he wanted to admit- even to himself. For he had loved Artanis since he had seen her at the feast. He loved her like he had never loved anyone –not even Eleniel- and the more he saw her, the more he loved her.   
  
"Artanis, Artanis, you wonderful witch, you must have enchanted me, with your long, golden hairs, and your eyes like sapphires, with your beautiful, white skin and your smiling, red lips… Are you a witch or an angel, Artanis?" he sighed.   
  
He loved her, loved her, loved her! And that while it seemed clearer and clearer that she would become the girlfriend of –of his own brother…  
  
A week after the feast, Galathil introduced him and Eleniel to Artanis.  
  
"Celeborn, Eleniel, come here, please!" he laughed.  
  
So Celeborn came with Eleniel, especially when he noticed Artanis next to his brother.  
  
"Artanis, this is my younger brother, Celeborn." Galathil then said, laying a hand on Celeborn's shoulder. "And this," he then smiled. "is his kind-of-girlfriend, Eleniel. And Celeborn, Eleniel, this is Lady Artanis."  
  
"Mae govannen, Milord, Milady." Artanis nodded smilingly, but inside she felt bad. A girlfriend. Yes, of course Eleniel was his girlfriend. They were almost inseparable… Still, she pitied it. But why? Was Galathil not a hundred times as handsome as his brother? Maybe, but still, she thought it a pity that he had…  
  
"Stop it!" she then said to herself sternly. "What is it that man has got? Nothing! Galathil is handsome and nice, so stop it!"  
  
And she smiled and nodded again. "Mae govannen."  
  
Eleniel smiled friendly. "Suilad, Milady."  
  
But Celeborn –to his own surprise- bowed and kissed her hand.  
  
"Mae govannen, Milady."  
  
He was angry at Galathil –why had he called Eleniel his brother's girlfriend? Again, he did not understand himself. Galathil had called Eleniel his girlfriend for, like, a hundred times –though she wasn't. But now, it suddenly mattered…   
  
Galathil grinned. "Nice Celeborn -so, let us now leave for more interesting things…"  
  
Celeborn sighed. Typical his brother, trying to impress a girl. Well…  
  
But…   
  
"No!" said the Lady Artanis sternly. "Don't treat your brother and his girlfriend that way, Galathil, as if they're not interesting."  
  
Celeborn felt warm as he saw her smile at him. Burn, Galathil!   
  
Galathil blushed and muttered something like "I'm sorry…" and Celeborn's mouth almost fell open. His brother blushing? What? How? When?   
  
Celeborn felt very uncomfortable with this new, shy, Galathil, so he almost ran away.  
  
"I am sorry, but I have to go now…"  
  
And he left.  
  
"How to NOT impress the girl of your dreams!" he thought miserably. 


	4. Something More

But "the girl of their dreams" was not happy too.   
  
"Nice, Galathil is nice." Artanis said to herself. "And handsome. Yes."  
  
But why, why then could she not…? She sighed. 'Twas three weeks after the feast- and she and Galathil were almost always together now. He looked after her like- like a brother…? That would at least explain why her brothers disliked Galathil. They were jealous. Or- not jealous. Extremely protecting and- well, possessive! Especially Finrod, as usual. He was the oldest, and she was the youngest –and a girl!- so Finrod had always been her second dad… Or- worse than a dad! He seemed to think that she still was a little girl who did not know anything about the great, big world, which was full of dangers for her! But she was not, and she knew she was not! If Finrod only wanted to understand that she could be an aggressive, dangerous, witch-like creature if she wanted to! But he did not- he always saw her as a sweet, little Elfling- whom she had never been…  
  
Artanis sighed. Why was this all so difficult? Wasn't she, Artanis, was a grownup woman? If she liked Galathil, she liked Galathil!  
  
But did she like Galathil? Yes, she did.   
  
He was nice, kind, and funny. What did she want more?  
  
She did not know.   
  
But yesterday… As Galathil had said goodnight, he had pulled her closer, and had tried to kiss her. She'd quickly turned her head, so that the kiss landed on her cheek instead of her mouth, but…  
  
He would try again, she knew, and maybe, he was right. Artanis knew for sure that he loved her, that he truly loved her. If only she knew- was it love she felt for Galathil? Was it love that made her laugh at his jokes? Was it love that made her like being with him? Was it love, or- maybe friendship?  
  
"Stop it!" she suddenly spoke sternly to herself. "Stop it, Artanis! How would you recognize love, you, who has never loved before?"  
  
Maybe it was love. Maybe.  
  
It was that thought that made her not turn away when he tried to kiss her again, that evening. She let him embrace her and softly answered his kiss, laying her arms around his neck. Still, it was not- It was pretty nice, but was this it? Was this it, this feeling of "Nice- but strange!"? Was this love?  
  
Wasn't there- something- more?  
  
REVIEW PLEASE ^-^ ! 


	5. Not Any Ordinary Girl

Celeborn rushed into his room. As he almost fell down on a chair, he inhaled- and exhaled again. So it- it was… He sighed and covered his face in his hands.   
  
"Well, what is wrong?" he spoke sternly to himself. "You already knew that…"  
  
But he was lying. He had not known... Well, he had known, of course, that Galathil loved Artanis. That was obvious. More than obvious.   
  
But that Artanis loved Galathil… That was a new thing. But that kiss- was obvious. Celeborn thought they had not noticed him, but- unfortunately he had noticed them. He had turned around the corner and- there they'd stood. Lying in each others arms like only lovers could…   
  
"So this is it." Celeborn said to himself. "So this is it. And that all- because Galathil dared to ask her for a dance, and I did not…"  
  
He knew what he had to do now. Let Galathil have Artanis. But he knew he could not, could never do that. This was not any ordinary girl. This was Artanis.  
  
"And without her I cannot live. Still, I have to. Eru, what must I do?"  
  
And maybe he was often named Celeborn the Wise… this was a problem he could not solve… 


	6. Her Secret

Three days later.  
  
"Lord Celeborn?"  
  
Celeborn turned around quickly and startled as he looked straight into two sapphire blue eyes.  
  
"Lady Artanis..."  
  
She smiled and rushed towards him.  
  
"She's flying… She does not walk, she flies lightly above the earth…" Celeborn thought. "Like a butterfly, or- an angel."  
  
"I hope I do not disturb you?"  
  
Celeborn smiled lovingly, hoping that his feelings weren't too obviously readable from his face.   
  
"Of course you do not, Milady. Of course you do not…"  
  
She smiled again. "Thank you. Can I just- walk with you to the gardens, Milord? If you were heading for the gardens, of course."   
  
Celeborn, who was not at all heading for the gardens, quickly changed his plans.  
  
"Yes, I was. And of course you can, Milady."  
  
Suddenly, as they walked to the gardens, Artanis laughed.  
  
"You are not at all like your brother, are you?"  
  
Celeborn smiled. "No, I and Galathil are totally different, though our looks are kind of alike. Galathil has always been…"  
  
"…the tomboy." Artanis completed. Celeborn glanced at her with surprise. That was just the word he had wanted to say…  
  
But Artanis went on. "He is really a tomboy. Sweet and- and nice and funny, but a bit of a child sometimes. Are you the older brother, Milord?"  
  
Celeborn smiled and shook his head. "No, Galathil is the older. But people are often mistaken on that matter. Maybe I look older than my brother."  
  
"Yes, you do. I hope I do not offend you, Milord, but you certainly seem to be the older. Oh-"  
  
She grinned painfully, but as she saw Celeborn's alarmed look, she laughed.  
  
"'Tis nothing, Milord. Just one of my tresses that's stuck in this tree. Would you please…"  
  
Celeborn blushed. "Yes, of course, Milady."   
  
He tried to unfasten the tress as carefully as he could.  
  
"I am not of porcelain, Milord." Artanis smiled. "I'm not going to break."   
  
Celeborn smiled. "I do not like to see beauty suffer, Lady Artanis."  
  
As he had unfastened the tress, they went on.  
  
Suddenly, the Lady remarked "You are indeed very different, you and Galathil. Galathil would not say such a thing."  
  
Celeborn blushed again. "I am sorry if-"  
  
"No! It's just- Galathil is just more- superficial, sometimes. Still, he's a nice man."  
  
Celeborn nodded softly. "Yes, he is. But he must already have remarked the treasure of your golden hairs, Milady."  
  
But Artanis shook her golden head and said sharply "My hairs aren't a treasure! They look like gold, but they are not of gold!"  
  
Celeborn quickly apologized. "I am sorry, I did not want to offend your feelings, Milady."   
  
"You have not. It's just… I will tell you, but first, let's quit with the stupid "Milady" and "Milord" thing. I am Artanis."  
  
"And I am Celeborn."   
  
"Good. Come sit down here, Celeborn."  
  
She sat down on a tree stump.  
  
As he sat next to her, she smiled.   
  
"Good." she said again, and then sighed.  
  
"I do not know where to begin. You see, Celeborn, when you called my hairs a treasure…" She held her breath.  
  
"I once had an uncle, Celeborn. His name was- Féanor."  
  
"Féanor?" Celeborn asked sharply. She nodded.  
  
"Yes, that Féanor. He was strange, Celeborn, he was- frightening, but he also had a strange attractiveness. His people loved him, Celeborn, and I understood them, though I disliked Féanor. It was strange. You hated him, but after you talked to him, you felt like you could do everything for him. It was so- strange. But I always tried to- and managed to resist him, as did my family. My father disliked him strongly, as we all did. Féanor disliked us all as well. Except one person. Me."  
  
Celeborn held his breath as Artanis continued.  
  
"He loved me. Or, no… "She laughed bitterly. "He loved my hair. He was obsessed by my hair. My hair… I know it is beautiful, I know that, and many people admire it, but after all, what is it more than a part of my body? But Féanor saw it as- as something… I cannot define it, but he was totally obsessed by my hair. He asked me three times for a single hair. It was hard. But I managed to resist. When I refuse to give him a hair for the third time, he was furious. He swore- he swore that he would hurt me. "I will not kill you, Artanis, for you- are still too precious to me. But I will hurt you, Artanis! You will cry and remember the words of the Great Féanor, whom you denied what he wanted!" he yelled, Celeborn. And when- when I saw the dead bodies of my kin at Alqualondë, I knew… he had kept his promise."  
  
A tear rolled off her cheek, but she managed to control herself.  
  
She looked at Celeborn. His eyes were big and surprised.  
  
"Artanis. Artanis. Have you ever told someone about this?"  
  
She shook her head. "No. You are the first."  
  
"Artanis, how were you able to keep this- horrible secret for so long…"  
  
She sighed. "I do not know. Celeborn, please, do not tell anyone. I don't know why I have told you all this. It's my business and I have to handle it alone."  
  
Celeborn smiled and laid a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Artanis, you know you cannot do this alone. I will not tell anyone about it, but you cannot stop me from helping you handling- this. I am your friend."  
  
She glanced at him. "Are you?"  
  
"Yes, I am, and I will always be your friend. I just want you to know that."  
  
She smiled. "I guess you are. I…" She sighed softly. "have never had many friends. My best friend was my cousin, Aredhel, the White Lady of the house of Fingolfin. But even her I have never told... this. I have never had many friends. " she repeated. Celeborn smiled. "But now, you have one." 


	7. A Wonderful Excuse

Artanis sat down on her bed. She felt very tired. Telling her secret had really exhausted her. Still, she was glad she'd done it. Someone had to know it. Someone. And Celeborn was a pretty good choice, she thought. A better choice than Galathil. Well, of course she liked- maybe even loved- Galathil, but he wasn't the person to tell such a long-kept secret. She realized that it was true that Galathil was really superficial. He would not- not understand the seriousness of her secret. Galathil, she knew, wasn't a man for serious things. He was funny, and always smiling. Celeborn was totally, to-tal-ly different. She had thought he was kind of a dull old stick, but he was not. He was very nice, and he was softer in his opinions and statements than Galathil.   
  
Two brothers. And still, so different. Strange. But suddenly, she smiled.  
  
Strange? Wasn't she almost Finrod's opposite? Finrod, so wise and calm. She, so impulsive and- wild, sometimes. She smiled again.   
  
Suddenly, someone knocked softly on the door.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"It's me, Celeborn. May I enter?"  
  
"Yes, come in."   
  
With an apologizing smile, the Lord entered. In his hand, he held a beautiful, little silver brooch.   
  
"Excuse me for disturbing you, Artanis, but is this yours? I just found it in front of your door." He laid the jewel in Artanis's hand.  
  
Artanis examined it and slowly shook her head.   
  
"No, I think it is not. I have one that's quite like it, but… Wait…" She turned to her jewelry case. When she saw Celeborn who was still standing by the door, she smiled.  
  
"You can sit down if you like."  
  
He smiled. "Thank you." and took a chair.  
  
Artanis turned around again and began to look into the case.  
  
"Yes… Yes, here it is." She showed another silver brooch.  
  
"So that one is not mine. You'll have to search the owner elsewhere."  
  
Celeborn shrugged his shoulder. "Then I guess it is one of Eleniel's. She's kind of untidy."  
  
"Oh yes…" Artanis muttered. "Eleniel."  
  
Celeborn smiled. "You don't like her, Artanis?"  
  
Artanis smiled too. "No! Why would I don't like her?"  
  
The Lord shrugged his shoulders. "Oh, I don't know. It's just that I do not know at all how she is towards others. But I know she can be kind of irritating. I've known her since my childhood, you know. Still, she's a nice girl. "  
  
"Yes. Yes, I guess so. I haven't really met her, you know. I've just seen her. But I can see you really like her." She smiled .  
  
Celeborn nodded. "Oh. Well, I must go now. I guess I'll have to search for her."  
  
Artanis laughed. "Yes. Well, bye then."  
  
"Goodbye."   
  
And as he closed the door, Artanis hid her face in her hands and began to cry.  
  
She did not at all know why.  
  
Celeborn rushed away to Eleniel's room. He had to lay the brooch back before she found out he had taken it. But it was a wonderful excuse to visit Artanis again. It was pure luck that she had a brooch that looked like it. Still, he felt bad. Here he was, trying to steal his brother's girl.   
  
"I really have to stop doing this. I cannot do this."   
  
But then, with a loving smile, he muttered  
  
"Oh yes, I can!"  
  
REVIEW PLEASE !!! 


	8. Never Ever

Three days later.  
  
Galathil leant his head on his hands and smiled.  
  
He had made a plan. A fantastic plan. In fact, the biggest plan he had ever made. He had thought about it, since- since the King had made a joke about him still not being- married. Yes, that was his plan. Marrying. Marrying Artanis.  
  
Yes.  
  
His only fear was- wasn't it too quick to already- After all, they knew each other only for a couple of months. Maybe it really was too early. Or was it not?  
  
He shook his head. He was not solving that problem by sitting and thinking.  
  
He had to ask someone else's opinion. Someone…  
  
Suddenly, he stood up.  
  
Celeborn. Celeborn, of course! Celeborn always knew what was "the right thing to do". Normally, he thought Celeborn was quite dull, but now, he could be useful. And after all, Celeborn wás his brother.  
  
So a few minutes later, "someone" knocked on Celeborn's door.  
  
And as the Lord muttered. "Yes- enter!", Galathil rushed inside the room and said immediately   
  
"Celeborn, I have to ask you something. Something important."  
  
With a surprised look on his face, his brother smiled and pointed at a chair.  
  
"Well, sit down then, en ask me."  
  
So Galathil sat down and began "See, Celeborn, I love Artanis, you know."  
  
Celeborn nodded and muttered "Yes, I know."  
  
"Yes. And I-I would like to… Celeborn, do you think Artanis likes me?"  
  
His brother smiled. "Yes, I think she does. Well, of course she does."  
  
"Well, if that is true, then I think I do not have to ask you something anymore. See, brother, if that is true- and I think it is true- then I am going to marry Artanis! As quick as possible." He looked at his brother, expecting a few congratulating words, but Celeborn could not say anything. He was just gazing at his brother.   
  
"Celeborn?"  
  
The Lord startled and forced himself into a smile.  
  
"That's wonderful, brother! Great news indeed!"   
  
Galathil smiled. "Yes. I am going to ask her right away. See you later!"  
  
And he was gone.  
  
But Celeborn almost didn't even notice it.   
  
He was still gazing at the place where his brother had sat, a few moments ago. The place where his brother had sat- and told him that he was going to marry the girl Celeborn loved.  
  
Suddenly, Celeborn moaned and hid his face in his hands, trying to hold back the tears. Yet they came, and the Lord sobbed softly.  
  
"Now, it is all lost."  
  
Artanis would marry his brother, and he, Celeborn, would remain, alone and without any hope.  
  
"Eru, oh, Eru, what can I do now?"  
  
And suddenly, as if Eru himself had whispered it in his ear, Celeborn knew what he could do.   
  
Eleniel.  
  
After all, he had always liked her. She would be a good wife, as she'd been a good friend. Maybe he would become happy without Artanis, once.  
  
But he would never, never ever forget her.  
  
Never ever.  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!! MAKE MY DAY!!!! 


	9. Two Proposals: Part One

That evening, two women sat in their rooms.   
  
The first was a golden-haired one. She was fast asleep- taking a little nap before dinner, when she heard a soft knock on her door. And another knock. And another. Softly, she yawned and opened her eyes.  
  
"Enter…"  
  
Galathil opened the door and smiled as he saw her sleepy eyes.  
  
"Were you asleep, Artanis? I am sorry I have woken you, but…"  
  
She smiled. "But what?"  
  
He cleared his throat- but did not say anything. Did that woman before him realize how beautiful she was, with that pale, soft skin, with that sweet, rosy blush on her cheeks, with those delightful blue eyes of hers? Did she realize how much he was charmed by her? With a sigh, he kept staring at her, until, with an encouraging smile, she pressed the matter.  
  
"What is it you want to say to me, Galathil?"  
  
He sighed again and smiled, as he took her hand. For a moment, it seemed like she would withdraw it from his hands, but she did not. She just repeated.  
  
"What do you want to say to me?"  
  
And then, suddenly, he asked, as if he had to be sure of it before he asked her something else.  
  
"Artanis, do you like me?"   
  
He observed her sharply as she opened her mouth. What would she answer? Yes- or…  
  
But the Lady smiled and assured him "Yes, Galathil, I can honestly say that I like you. Yes…"  
  
Galathil smiled, and then, he suddenly found his courage.  
  
"Well, then, Artanis, then I think we should marry each other."  
  
With a large smile on his face, he looked at her, expecting a positive answer. But Artanis's face went even paler than before, and she seemed to hesitate as she opened her mouth. And then, she spoke the word that's the biggest fear of every proposing man. With a very soft, hesitating voice she said it, but she díd say it.  
  
"No…"  
  
Galathil's mouth fell open as he gazed at her in surprise.  
  
"No? What do you mean?"  
  
Her answer was very obvious.  
  
"I do not want to marry you…" she answered, louder than before, and surer as well.   
  
Galathil stared at her, and then sighed, and with a weak, hurt voice, he asked desperately   
  
"But why, Artanis? Just- tell me why."  
  
She nodded. "Yes, I will tell you. Oh, Galathil…" She laid her hand on his.  
  
"Do not think that I do not like you, or that you have done something wrong. It is just that I do not love you. I cannot love you. I am sorry."  
  
"Artanis. You will learn to love me, Artanis. I will give you everything…"  
  
"No." she raised her hand. "I do not want to be taught how to love someone, Galathil."   
  
She sighed.  
  
"I am sorry. We would never be happy, Galathil. I am sorry."  
  
Galathil nodded and smiled weakly.  
  
"It's okay. I think a-a part of me already realized that you were not meant to be mine. But I regret it- oh, how I regret it. For I do love you. I love you."  
  
"I know…" Artanis muttered softly. "I know."  
  
"But if you cannot love me, it's all in vain, and I will not try to make you love me anymore. I am leaving, Artanis. Good- goodbye."  
  
And he left, with a last, long, loving glance at Artanis.  
  
As he closed the door, the Lady stood up. She was not sad, and it surprised her. She felt pity for Galathil, but nothing else. In fact, she felt better than she'd felt for days. It was over. It was hard to say it, but it was finally over. She had done the right thing. She knew she had done the right thing.   
  
Sighing, Artanis looked out of her window.   
  
Still, it had been hard for her. Galathil would have been a nice, merry husband, for he was a nice merry man. And still. A little voice inside her had told her, that she would throw away her own happiness if she would marry him. She had to be selfish, now. She had never been selfish, but now, she had had to.   
  
"I had to." she repeated.  
  
"I had to."  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. Two Proposals: Part Two

The other of the two women- the one with wavy, silver hairs, did not sleep. She sat on her knees before her jewelry case. Where was her silver brooch? Where could it-  
  
And then, she too heard a knock on her door.   
  
"Yes, enter, please!" she yelled impatiently. "But where is that stupid-"   
  
She sighed as she stood up. "I really have to become a little tidier; it was such a beautiful… Yes, ENTER!" she yelled again, as nobody came in.  
  
The door opened, and Celeborn stood before her.  
  
She smiled.   
  
"Celeborn, hello! I am sorry I yelled, but I cannot find that stupid silver brooch of mine, and…"  
  
He raised his hand. "Wait, Maybe it is- here!" He took it out of another case, gave it to her. With the brooch in her hand, Eleniel stared at him with surprise.  
  
"How did you know it was there?"  
  
Quickly, Celeborn tried not to blush and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Just a guess. Eleniel… I have to ask you something."  
  
She smiled. "Well, aye, ask me, then."  
  
"Yes…"   
  
"Celeborn, what is wrong? You look- shy! What is wrong?"  
  
And suddenly, Celeborn said it.  
  
"Eleniel, I think we should get married."   
  
He gazed at her.   
  
She gazed back at him.   
  
She opened her mouth- and began to laugh loudly.  
  
Angrily, Celeborn stood up.   
  
"I am sorry, Eleniel, but I kind of meant it!"  
  
She tried to stop laughing, and finally, she managed to become serious again.  
  
"I know, Celeborn. Sit down again."  
  
As he obeyed, she smiled.  
  
"I am really sorry but- it was such a strange situation. Celeborn-" She laid her hand on his arm.  
  
"why do you want to marry me?"  
  
The Lord blushed and shrugged his shoulders.   
  
"Because I like you, and I think you like me. But, Eleniel, what is your answer?"  
  
She sighed, and then slowly shook her head.  
  
"No." She gazed right into his eyes. "Because you do not love me and I do not love you. You know that. You do not give a damn about me!"   
  
Celeborn protested. "That isn't true. You are my best friend, and I have the greatest admiration for you!"  
  
She laughed. "Maybe. Yes, maybe you even have. But, Celeborn, you cannot say that I am the most important girl in the world for you!"  
  
The Lord sighed and remained silent. Well, he could indeed not say that.  
  
Eleniel sighed. "I think I am even not the most important girl in this palace for you."  
  
And something in her voice made Celeborn look up at her.   
  
She nodded seriously, and spoke softly. "Yes, Celeborn, I know whom it is you love. And I have pity on you. It isn't easy, is it?"  
  
Without saying a word, he embraced her.  
  
"No, it isn't. Eleniel…" He released her and gazed into her eyes.  
  
"Thank you for refusing me. Marrying you would not solve it. You deserve someone who really loves you. And I-I will not give up, never, to get that one girl I love. I cannot give up. I will marry her, or remain unmarried forever. Eleniel, have you ever loved someone so much, that you felt that you would want to die the most horrible deaths, just to receive one single kiss?"  
  
Eleniel stroked his hair, smiled and muttered softly   
  
"No. But I look forward to it."  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!! 


	11. The Shelter

When Celeborn had left Eleniel alone, he went to the gardens. He needed some fresh air after his "failed proposal". Or no- he did not feel it as "failed". He had learned something from it. That it was impossible to find replacement for Artanis. And unfair. Eleniel was worth way too much to be used as a replacement for another woman.   
  
He sighed. During the last months, he had experienced that life was not easy, for the very first time. Before the arrival of Artanis and her brothers, life had been easy for him, but so dull and- empty. He had been empty. Now, he had problems, he felt depressed, he was extremely frightened that Artanis would marry Galathil, but at least he knew that his life would never be as empty again as it had been. Not with Artanis in it, or even the thought of Artanis. Artanis filled his mind, his soul, his thoughts. His heart.  
  
He sighed again, as he sat down with his back against a tree.   
  
As wanted to lay his hand on the grass, he startled.   
  
He felt… another hand!   
  
The next moment, two extremely frightened persons stood opposite each other.  
  
"Celeborn!"  
  
"Artanis!"   
  
They both laughed with relief.  
  
"I am sorry, I thought it was- I do not know whom I thought it was!"  
  
Celeborn smiled. "It's okay. I was kind of frightened as well."  
  
But I am still frightened, he thought. That you, Artanis, are going to marry my brother…  
  
He had to find out whether his brother's proposal had been successful or not. But how? He could not just ask it, of course- but he had to know it!  
  
"Will you join me on a little walk, Milady?" he then asked. He would try to find it out; he hoped that she would tell at least something to her nice almost-brother-in-law.   
  
She smiled. "I would love to, Milord."  
  
As they walked further and further into the gardens, Artanis told him some things about her youth in Aman.   
  
"You know, Celeborn, I was a tomboy. A real tomboy. Do you know what my mother-name is?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Nerwen. Man-maiden. It really fits me. Sometimes, I like that name more than I like "Artanis". Noble maiden. It means so little."  
  
Celeborn nodded. "Yes. You know, Artanis, you should have another name. A nicer name. One that really fits you."  
  
She smiled. "Have you got any ideas?"  
  
And on that moment, Celeborn invented a name for her, a name that would once be one of the most well-known of Middle-Earth. She was not Artanis. She was not Nerwen. His Galadriel she was, Galadriel of the golden hairs and the white hands. Galadriel, the radiantly crowned maiden of the Noldor. Yet, he could not tell her. Maybe he would tell her later, if he knew that… He could not tell her.  
  
So he shook his head. "No, I have not… And for that matter, giving an epessë is a privilege of family members or- of a lover."   
  
He desperately tried not to blush. Still, he was sure he did. Of a lover…  
  
But Artanis did not notice it. She stared at the ground and muttered  
  
"Yes. Yes, maybe it is…"  
  
"You can always ask my brother…"  
  
She nodded again.   
  
"Yes. Yes, maybe I can."  
  
They walked on. Suddenly, she seemed to awake and she laughed.   
  
"Well, I think I do need another name, for I do not like Artanis, and concerning Nerwen; I have not climbed in trees for years."  
  
She laughed again her deep, melodious laugh. But suddenly, Celeborn smiled and took her hand.  
  
"Climbed in trees? Artanis, come with me. I have something to show you…"   
  
As he stopped in front of a very large tree, he smiled again as he pulled out of the branches- a ladder. A ladder made of rope, looking very fragile and thin, but Artanis knew it was hithlain rope- very, very strong indeed.   
  
"What is this, Milord." she laughed. "Thou cannot expect a Lady like me to climb this ladder?"  
  
But the next moment, she was halfway, and kept climbing and climbing.  
  
"I haven't climbed a tree for years, Milord!'  
  
He laughed.   
  
"Still, you have certainly not forgotten how to do it!"  
  
As the ladder ended, they arrived at a talan, a kind of tree-house, but without a roof. Still, it was nicely made. There even was cut out a hole in the tree-trunk, which could be used as a little cupboard!   
  
Artanis gazed and gazed, and then laughed.  
  
"Celeborn, this is wonderful! Have you made this on your own?"  
  
Celeborn smiled and sat down.  
  
"No, not entirely on my own. Galathil and I have made it when we were kids. But now, he has long forgotten it. It is my shelter, now. Nobody but me knows it still exists."  
  
She smiled as she sat down next to him.  
  
"Nobody but you- and me, now. Are we really the only two people who still know it?"  
  
It was clear that she just wanted to know "Does Eleniel know about it?", but Celeborn totally missed the point.  
  
"Well, I think so. I mean- Galathil does not remember it –his memory is as bad as a memory can be!- and… Who else knew of it? Oh, Eleniel. But- I think she too has forgotten it. If someone's memory is worse than Galathil's, it's Eleniel's!"  
  
He laughed, and Artanis smiled vaguely.   
  
"You know, Artanis- when all the excitement and fussiness of the palace becomes too much for me, I hide here. It's the perfect shelter."  
  
"But now, there is someone who can always find you!" said Artanis.  
  
"I do not care if you can always find me." said Celeborn.  
  
Review Please !!!! 


	12. Comforting A Brother

As Artanis had gone away to her room, Celeborn realized that he still not knew the result of the proposal. The proposal.  
  
Eru, what if she had answered "Yes."? What would he do then? Leave the palace to try and forget her? Or- or stay and see her everyday, as a secret admirer, only longing for her smile and her grace? He knew he would stay. Just the thought of a life without even seeing Artanis…   
  
"Stop." he suddenly spoke to himself sternly. "Stop torturing yourself, and if you want to know how the proposal went, then go and ask Galathil!"  
  
So he stood up and went to Galathil's room.  
  
"Enter!" his brother yelled, as he knocked on the door.  
  
And as Celeborn saw his brother sit on his bed, eyes staring in the distance, tears in his eyes, he knew Artanis had refused.  
  
"Galathil, what's…"  
  
"Artanis has refused to marry me."  
  
Galathil's voice was strangely flat, as if he did not know what he was saying.  
  
Celeborn sighed and sat down next to his brother. He felt so happy- so happy… But guilty as well- especially when Galathil began to cry.  
  
"I loved that girl, Celeborn. I loved her… She's the first girl I've ever loved."  
  
Celeborn laid an arm around his brother's shoulders and said- for he knew Galathil was expecting some comforting words-   
  
"Maybe- it was just too early. Oh, come on, Galathil. Maybe she-"  
  
But Galathil resolutely shook his head.  
  
"She has taken her decision. I know it. She isn't the person to go back on a decision. If she says that she can never love me, then I believe her. She isn't meant to be mine."  
  
Celeborn nodded.   
  
"Maybe she isn't. I do not know." he said honestly. "I have had a disappointment too."   
  
But his brother did not ask what it had been. He just stared at the wall, with big, sad eyes. So Celeborn didn't tell him about his proposal.  
  
And as he left his brother alone, he felt like he just had to say it, and –before closing the door behind him- he turned around and said  
  
"I have proposed to Eleniel."  
  
And he turned away and left. 


	13. A Decision

Artanis pressed herself against the wall. She felt dizzy and weird. She had just heard the words Celeborn had spoken.   
  
He had proposed to Eleniel.  
  
As she heard him come her way, she ran away. She could not just talk to him now, as if nothing had happened. Because something had happened.   
  
She knew now why she had not been able to love Galathil. She knew why she had never felt comfortable with him.   
  
Because she loved his brother. His brother, the handsome, tall, silver-haired, wise Celeborn, the man that knew her secret, the man who had comforted her, the man who was going to marry Eleniel. Eleniel, that beautiful girl with her nice, clear brown eyes… That girl was going to the man she loved! It was so unfair!   
  
But bitter tears rolled off her cheeks as she realized that it was not unfair. She had never shown Celeborn that she loved him. She had just walked around with Galathil by her side, almost ignoring Celeborn.  
  
And even if she admitted her feelings to him, he would of course choose for his girlfriend-for-years. Of course…  
  
She had just arrived in her room, when someone knocked on her door. It was her brother, the Lord Finrod, and he immediately noticed the tears in her eyes.  
  
"Artanis? What is wrong? You…"  
  
But the imploring look in her eyes made him shut up.  
  
"Don't ask, Finrod."  
  
He shrugged his shoulders. "If you do not want to tell me, okay. But, Artanis, I came to ask you something."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Orodreth, Aegnor, Angrod and I have decided that the time to leave this palace has come. Are you leaving with us? We'll leave quite soon, maybe even tomorrow."  
  
Artanis bit her lips. What would she do? Stay and…   
  
"No!" she thought bitterly. "I cannot stay here, and see Celeborn marry that girl. I cannot…"  
  
And she heard herself say  
  
"I am leaving with you, Finrod." 


	14. Last Chance

"Lord Celeborn?"  
  
Celeborn looked up.  
  
"Hello, Lord Finrod."   
  
He looked at the Lord, and as he saw the wrinkles on his face, he added  
  
"What is wrong?"  
  
Finrod smiled.  
  
"Oh, there is nothing really wrong- it's just, I cannot find that sister of mine. I am leaving this place tomorrow, you see. And Artanis has told me that she wanted to leave, too. But I would like it better if she stayed a little longer- you see, the journey could become quite dangerous…"  
  
Celeborn felt dizzy. She was leaving! She wanted to leave! So- No!   
  
"Yes, quite dangerous." the Lord Finrod continued. "Not that Artanis would mind, of course! That girl has the heart of a warrior! But I want to protect her a bit you see. She's my only sister, and I feel very responsible for her…"  
  
Celeborn managed to smile. Suddenly, he knew what he had to do.  
  
"Do you want me to go and look for her, Milord?" he muttered. "If you want me to, I'll…"  
  
Finrod smiled gratefully.   
  
"Oh, if you would want to do that… Thank you, Lord Celeborn…"  
  
But Celeborn smiled. "'Tis nothing, Milord."  
  
It was true. Even if the Lord had not asked him to, he'd still had gone and looked for Artanis.  
  
He had finally realized that this was his last chance.  
  
And he still had to tell Artanis- Galadriel- something. 


	15. Never Smile Again

As Artanis sat down on the talan, looking at the trees and the setting sun, she sobbed.  
  
"I wished I could stay here. But, alas..."  
  
She knew she would not be able to see Celeborn marrying another woman. She wasn't even able to see Celeborn look at another woman.  
  
"But am I able to live without him?"   
  
She sighed unhappily. Could she ever be happy without him? Could she… She sobbed again and muttered  
  
"So now the strong man-maiden Artanis is finally captured. By love. By Celeborn… Oh, how could this happen, how could this ever happen!"  
  
She had always been so strong, so self-confident, so… free. And now, a simple look of a simple Elven-man could turn her world around…   
  
She sighed again. She felt lost… lonely… unhappy… She felt as she would never smile again…  
  
With a long sob, Artanis sat down with her back against the tree-trunk. She closed her eyes and nodded.  
  
She had to leave. It was her only chance.  
  
Silently, she listened for the very last time to the noises of the garden…  
  
And to the silence.  
  
But then, a noise came that made her startle and open her eyes.   
  
It seemed like- like someone was trying to- to climb up the tree! The tree of the talan!  
  
But then- but then… Nobody knew of the talan! Nobody, except…  
  
Then, another noise came, even louder than the first.  
  
And Celeborn stood before her. 


End file.
